How Awkward!
by RockyRoadSmith
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Magic Stone Mayhem". Hare's plan may be brilliant, but it's also rather awkward for Holly and Genki who are the ones swapping clothes. Maybe it's really not so bad, though. One-shot.


Today, March 2nd, marks my _one year anniversary_ since I started posting my stories here (first posted Of Real and Fake). It's a huge accomplishment for me even though I didn't get as many stories done as I had hoped. Nevertheless, though, I think I've improved a little on my writing skills and I hope to get better over time. Thank you everyone for all of your wonderful reviews! Your support is so important to me and I wouldn't write if it weren't for you. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this quick one-shot! It's kinda pervy for my fan girl side. XD

Note: This takes place during the episode "Magic Stone Mayhem" from Season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**How Awkward!**

Throughout their long journey to defeat Moo, the rebels were always use to being hunted. From the very beginning, it started off as being hunted by an army of Black Dinos who had originally been after Holly and Suezo. That, however, was but a small inconvenience compared to some of the other monsters who had hunted them. From Mocks to Bajarl, the rebels had their share of frightful experiences in which they had been almost caught and killed, if not worse. This time, however, things were a little different than usual. For the first time in quite awhile, the group of anti-Moo rebels was literally trapped. With Gangsters patrolling the whole area and with Captain Weed as their leader, all the rebels could do was sit quietly in their hiding spot behind the waterfall. The waterfall was like a beautiful barrier that was the only thing saving the group from being found, but they knew they would be caught eventually if they continued to do nothing. Fear and worry consumed the thoughts of everyone, though especially Holly as she clutched her Magic Stone close to her chest. Without the stone, Moo couldn't merge completely with his ancient body and would burn when out in the sunlight. With only the Magic Stone in the way of world domination, Moo was more than ready to take the treasure from the Searchers if it was the last thing he did.

Although Moo wanting the Magic Stone was a huge predicament, it wasn't nearly as awkward as another predicament that had been created within the group. For a brief moment, all thoughts about the Baddies and the stone were forgotten as both Genki and Holly stared at Hare with looks of horror and embarrassment. With red stained cheeks and bashful glances to one another, the two humans of the group found themselves the center of attention as the other rebels began to argue amongst one another. Hare was a brilliant monster who could fool the smartest of men and cook up a plan faster than the blink of an eye. Although he was their team planner, some of his plans didn't sit well with the rest of the group and this was one of those cases.

"There's no way we're going through with that plan! I won't allow it!" Suezo barked angrily while trying to keep his voice down so their hideaway wouldn't be found.

"Calm down, Suezo! It's not that big of a deal and it could save our lives while keeping the Magic Stone safe!" Hare replied with a nod of his head while he crossed his arms over his chest with a small 'hmph'. "My plan, as I said, is fool proof! How can you even turn it down without us looking further into it?"

"Because it's dangerous and just plain wrong!"

"Pfft! No it's not! It's genius! You're being over protective again…"

"Shut up, Hare!"

"Make me, Suezo!"

The other rebels watched the two feuding monsters with mixed feelings while Mocchi was the only one who didn't quite understand what was going on. The air was thick with tension, but the young monster couldn't pin point why that was and he couldn't help but to turn to Genki for answers. Mocchi gently tugged at the boy's t-shirt while Genki turned his head with confusion and puzzlement.

"Mocchi? What's up?"

"Why's everyone acting so weird, chi?"

Genki couldn't find the words to the young monster's question, so he only patted Mocchi on the head gently while the penguin-like monster hopped onto the boy's back. The young monster was at a lost for answers, but from his best friend's response he decided to leave it at that. The rest of the group, though, wasn't quite as calm as they glared at one another while arguing quietly. Both Golem and Holly kept silent while Hare and Suezo continued to bicker before Tiger, too, decided to join in.

"We're not getting anywhere fighting like idiots, so shut up and let's talk this out before one of you slips and the Baddies outside waiting to shoot us hear you." Tiger snarled with a scowl. "Hare may have something going here, Suezo. I know you may not like the idea, but it may be our only shot of escaping."

"Of course I don't_ like_ the idea! I can't let you turn Holly into a cross dresser!"

Hare's brilliant plan was, in fact, to have Holly and Genki swap clothing and pose as one another. With the Baddies outside so focused on getting the Magic Stone from "Holly", they wouldn't notice the real Holly escaping with the stone with the aid of Tiger. The plan seemed to be their only option, but the whole idea around it was beyond awkward, especially for the two young humans who were the main actors in the plan. Wearing the other one's clothing was something neither of them had ever thought about for obvious reasons, but now the thought had been thrown out there and all the rebels had a different say in the matter. Holly's face would flush red every time someone mentioned the plan while Genki would fidget nervously from the thought.

"She won't be a cross dresser forever! She'll just be one for a little while. Besides, I think it's _awfully _cute!" Hare cooed softly with a small chuckle while both Genki and Holly looked away from one another with bashful glances.

"Don't even say that!" Suezo spat with venom.

"You're _really_ against this, Suezo? I knew you would be hesitant about the whole idea, but I didn't think you'd be so dramatic. It's just for a little while and it'll not only save our hides, but it'll save the Magic Stone, too." The rabbit monster spoke with a serious tone as he held his knap sack tightly.

Before Suezo could reply to the statement, Tiger let out a gruff growl and averted everyone's attention to him. The wolf monster carefully gazed at his fellow rebels with a stern look before he cleared his throat and sighed. "For once, I have to agree with Hare. We're losing valuable time arguing about this and every second we waste could be our last. Let's just go with Hare's plan for now."

"Hahaha! Why thank you, Tiger!"

"Don't thank me. I'm just sick of being in this cave with _you_, rabbit."

Suezo scowled at the wolf monster for taking sides with Hare, but he felt himself let out a sigh before nodding his head. He wanted to get out of the cave just as badly as everyone else and at the moment they had no other plans of action. Although it killed him to let Holly go through with such a strange plan, he knew they really didn't have much of a choice or much time.

"We cannot… just have them… switch clothes… The Baddies… will know… something is wrong… if Genki dresses up… like Holly… but does not… have long hair…" Golem spoke up from his silence. Now that the arguing was over with, he was more than ready to join in with the plan.

"Good point… What if we were to gather up some of the long brown grass that's outside? We could tie it together to make a wig." Hare suggested with a grin. "Mocchi, you were able to scout before by leaving the cave because of your size. Could you go gather up the grass?"

"Sure, chi!" Mocchi giggled as he carefully disappeared from view as he entered through the cascading waterfall with ease. Being asked to participate in any plan was a huge honor to the young monster and Mocchi was more than happy to oblige.

"What's next?" Tiger asked with a skeptical look.

"I think all that's left if for Genki and Holly to switch clothing." Hare replied with a shrug as he turned his attention to the two humans of the group. "…well? Exchange clothes already! We don't have much time to waste!"

"You w-want me to strip d-down and exchange clothes here and right _now_?" Holly stuttered with embarrassment as she felt herself subconsciously glance over to Genki who wore a similar look. "I can't, Hare! Oooh, this isn't going to work!"

"What? Sure it is! Why wouldn't it?" The rabbit monster asked.

"_Why not_? Because Genki and I can't just strip down and exchange clothes like that! We need privacy!" Holly replied with a reddened face as she played with the end of her vest nervously, as if she was about to perform on stage in front of a hundred spectators. In this play, though, there were only two actors and five spectators, though this didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"Well, there isn't much privacy in a cave. We're not asking you to get naked or anything. You can keep your undergarments and boots on; we just need your pants, shirt, and vest." Tiger spoke up, although even in the shade of the cave the blush on his face was still evident.

"Of course if you wanted to, you could still take off your undergarments, too." Hare piped up with a laugh and blush stained cheeks while Holly could only face fault before covering her reddened face.

"_HEY_! Don't you dare say something like that to Holly!" Suezo barked angrily as he hopped protectively in front of the girl, but a large rock hand grabbing him by the lips caused the eyeball monster to fall silent.

"Do not… be too loud… or we will… be caught…" Golem hushed before releasing his comrade.

"Back to the plan! Holly… Genki… change clothing already!" Hare stated again as he placed his hands on his hips while tapping his foot slightly. "Either that, or do you want us to strip you down for you?"

"W-what? You wouldn't!" Holly stuttered nervously.

"Y-yeah! You guys are crazy!" Genki retorted with a scowl.

"Wanna bet? I get dibs on Holly!" Hare called gleefully, but a sharp claw just missing his face caused the rabbit monster to stop in his tracks with a scowl. "Hey! Watch it, Tiger!"

"I'm not stripping _Genki _down, Hare. It was your plan, so you take care of Genki and I'll take care of Holly." Tiger growled with a frown.

"What? No way! I'm not letting either of you two touch Holly! I'll do it!" Suezo spoke up with determination, though this only caused the other two monsters to get even more defensive.

"I called dibs first, so tough luck!"

"That wasn't fair and you know it, Hare!"

"Neither of you two will get within two feet of her!"

"…should I feel insulted…?"

Genki, Holly, and Golem could only sweat as they watched their fellow Searchers argue about the situation; making it ten times more embarrassing for the wielder of the Magic Stone. Being the only female in the group had always made traveling a little more difficult at times, and this was definitely one of those moments. With a low sigh, Holly slowly turned to Golem before nudging his giant arm with her gentle hand; causing the largest of the rebels to look down at the girl with puzzlement.

"What is… it, Holly? Do you… need something?" Golem asked quietly.

"Um, yes… Could you, um… help me end this conflict?" Holly asked sheepishly as she extended her hand and pointed her finger at the trio of arguing rebels. From the bashful look on the young girl's face, Golem got the drift on what she truly meant as he wordlessly grab the three monsters in his large grasp before turning away from the two humans. This, however, didn't sit well with the trio.

"Hey! Golem! What are you doin'?" Hare asked with a scowl, for now his only view was that of the cave wall and Golem instead of the pretty girl in their group.

"We must… give them… privacy… No peeking… for any of… you… They can change… their clothes… without your help." Golem replied with a stern tone as he watched his fellow rebels sigh in aggravation at his words. "Do not be… so disappointed… we have bigger… things to… worry about."

"Thanks, Golem." Genki called over to the rock giant before turning his attention to Holly. For the duo, there hadn't been such an unusual and awkward moment between them on the entire journey. Although the plan sounded excellent, the clothing part was anything but comfortable in both their minds. With silence between the two, Holly was the first one to clear her throat while subconsciously fidgeting from discomfort.

"…let's get this over with." Holly stated with a look of both embarrassment, but also slight playfulness. Knowing that the plan was strange for both of them made the girl relax a little and the last thing she wanted was to distress the boy any further. With a low sigh, Holly carefully took off her prized purse before removing her maroon colored vest and folding it skillfully. After placing the purse and vest on ground, the next item to go was her wondrous dagger. Although it pained her to part with it, the young girl placed the treasure with the rest of her belongings before turning her attention to Genki. The young boy was copying Holly's actions as he removed his book bag along with his trusty rollerblades.

"It's gonna be weird not being able to use my rollerblades, but it'll be neat to get to carry around a dagger for a change!" Genki stated with optimism while Holly giggled softly at his comment. His sudden rise in spirit was something that always energized her as well, and suddenly the situation didn't seem_ so_ bad after all.

"True! Although I don't have the foggiest idea how to use your rollerblades, it'll be interesting to have them around." The wielder of the Magic Stone replied with a smile as she watched Genki take off his trademark orange baseball cap. The hat had seen its fair share of battles, but it was still treasured by the young boy and he would never part with it. With slight hesitance, Genki slowly extended the cap out for Holly to take as if it would kill his very soul for being apart from it. With a small smile, the wielder of the Magic Stone carefully took the hat before giving Genki a reassuring glance.

"Don't worry; I'll protect this, Genki, as I would my dagger or the Magic Stone." Holly stated with determination; causing Genki to sigh with relief at knowing his prized hat was in good hands. The young girl smiled as she felt the soft fabric of the orange hat, and she couldn't help but look over to the boy before blushing at her own thoughts. _'I rarely ever get to see him without his hat on… His messy hair looks so soft... oh, Holly! Don't think idiotic thoughts like that!'_

"So… what now?" Genki asked with a frown, causing Holly to break out of her thoughts.

"Well… I guess our… um… shirts go next." The girl replied with hesitation as her face reddened slightly at the mere mention of their next task. From the other side of the cave, the two humans could hear the protests of the other rebels at Holly's words, but they only ignored it for now as they mutually nodded their heads.

"A-alright then." Genki stuttered slightly as he quickly pulled his t-shirt off his body before tossing the article of clothing into Holly's arms. The girl caught the shirt with surprise before blinking several times as she looked down at the white cloth. Although she always did all the laundry, there something different about holding Genki's shirt with him standing in front of her bare-chested. Holly's face flushed red at the thought of herself checking Genki out, and she subconsciously cleared her throat as she played nervously with the sleeve of the t-shirt in her arms.

Without speaking a word, Holly carefully placed Genki's shirt onto his book bag before taking the end of her own shirt and taking in a deep breath; causing Genki to blush and turn around bashfully to give her some privacy. Although it wasn't as if they were completely stripping, it felt just that way as Holly pulled her shirt over her head and removed the shirt with haste, causing the cold air drift from the waterfall to give her bare arms and stomach goose bumps, though part of her knew it wasn't just from the air.

"Um… Genki…? Here's my, uh, shirt." Holly piped up with embarrassment as she held out her red shirt with white sleeves out for Genki to take. At hearing her sudden voice Genki quickly turned around to take the shirt from the girl, though he felt his breath catch in his throat while his cheeks reddened. Genki had never seen Holly in anything but long sleeves, so seeing her in only a bra was definitely a shock. Her body was a perfect shape and without her usual shirt on, it was easy to see she was growing in her curves nicely. With a small gulp, Genki shakily took the shirt from Holly's hand before sighing softly and pulling it over his head. The fabric was soft to the touch and he could still smell her comforting aroma from the cloth. The shirt was still warm from its previous wearer, though this only made Genki's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red at the thought. With one small tug, the boy's arms slid easily into the arms of the shirt while his head emerged slowly. Genki couldn't help but blink in surprise at how surprisingly comfortable Holly's shirt was, though maybe it was just because it was _her's_. Before the young boy could speak up, he couldn't help but smirk slightly as he noticed Holly was now looking down at herself with his usual t-shirt on along with his baseball cap and with a look of mixed feelings. To Genki, his baseball cap had never looked better on anyone else's head.

"I'm not use to sleeves that are so short." Holly commented with a look of interest as she moved her arms slightly to get the feel of her new shirt. The fabric was light and easy to maneuver in while the orange hat helped to keep her head warm and cozy. Wearing Genki's hat somehow made her feel more courageous, though she could have just been imagining it.

"Yeah, well, your shirt is definitely something I wouldn't normally wear, no offense." Genki replied with a wryly grin as he finished pulling the maroon vest over Holly's shirt with care to complete the look of his torso.

"Too feminine?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Holly giggled softly as she watched Genki looking a little out of his element with his new attire, though the two shared the same thought as they glanced at one another. The exchanging of their shirts was done and over, but weren't completely done yet. With a low cough of discomfort, Genki sheepishly looked down at his brown shorts while feeling the embarrassment flooding through him like a rapid stream wearing away at a river bank. Holly shared a similar feeling as she wordlessly took her travelers boots off while Genki followed her lead. The quicker they exchanged the last article of clothing, the quicker they could get their clothes back later.

"Don't you be staring at her, Genki!" Suezo's voice rang throughout the cave along with a few rebuttals from both Hare and Tiger. Golem could only shake his head as he kept the trio in line while waiting for their human comrades to finish their task.

"I'm not!" Genki scowled as his face flushed red.

"Ignore them, Genki. Let's just hurry up so we can move on with the plan." Holly smiled softly.

"You're right." The young boy replied simply as he turned away from Holly while the girl did the same thing. With a sigh of embarrassment, Genki slowly slipped his worn shorts off before picking them up and sweating slightly at the whole predicament. Being left in his boxers made him feel like he was in some kind of prank or sick joke, though this was even more awkward with an attractive girl doing the same thing only a small distance away. With a small gulp, Genki slowly turned his head slightly since his curiosity had been perked and sparked from the situation at hand. Holly's baggy pants didn't do her justice as Genki felt his face flush at seeing her bare legs for the first time. Holly could feel the boy's gaze on her, though being in her panties made her extremely self-conscious as she blushed and handed her pants over to the boy while Genki handed her his shorts. Although she was quick to pull the shorts over her body, Holly couldn't help but glance several times at Genki in his boxers, though she would never tell him that. Now with Holly in shorts and Genki in pants, the duo felt themselves blush scarlet at seeing the other in their clothing. It was almost like some twisted dream, though the duo knew it was real as they gently touched one another's hands to reassure themselves that they weren't going crazy.

"I never took you as a shorts and t-shirt person, but you pull it off well." Genki complimented with a wryly grin while Holly smiled bashfully in return. Before they two could speak further, Mocchi ran into the room with a successful chirp as he held out the brown grass that he had collected. At seeing the two humans now, though, the young monster couldn't help but giggle in amusement.

"Holly and Genki switched places, chi! Looks so funny!" The young monster grinned. Now knowing that the changing was over with, Golem released his hold on Hare, Tiger, and Suezo before sighing in relief that the deed was done.

"You better not have even _glanced_ at her." Suezo growled to Genki while the young boy could only sweat slightly.

"Suezo! Everything's fine! Don't worry." Holly spoke up to defend Genki, though at seeing her in the boy's clothing Suezo could feel himself gawk at her in surprise. He had already known what was happening of course, but something about seeing the end result was beyond strange and slightly unsettling to the eyeball monster.

"Great! Now I'll get going on making the wig." Hare stated with a smile as he gathered up the grass from Mocchi, although part of him was still bummed about not being to help Holly change clothing.

As the rebels began to go back into finishing up the final preparations for the plan to escape Captain Weed's army of Gangsters, both Holly and Genki couldn't help but continue to stare at one another while occasionally feeling pieces of their new outfits. Neither of them would ever admit it, but it wasn't an experience that they actually didn't _enjoy_ a little. With that in mind, the duo could only secretly smile to themselves while thinking about what was to happen later, since they would have to swap their clothing again and when they did, it would be the same process all over again. Next time around, though, they would make it a point to change a little slower.

* * *

Sorry about this crap story. I wanted to keep this at most a T story since I'm not ready to go into M stories yet. This was created because the usual Genki/Holly fanfiction authors (you know who you are, you talented shippers D) haven't dished out any new stories or chapters for over two months now. Because of this, my fan girl instinct hasn't been fulfilled for too long so I had to dish out a pervy story. I'm amazed no one else has done a story based off this episode. I mean, Holly and Genki cross dress as each other! Besides them making out, how much better can you get? XD And I wrote out the pants exchange faster since I'm not yet completely comfortable talking about the lower body just yet. I'm so immature. Oh, about the part with the wig... How else would the rebels just happen to have a wig of Holly's hair? I mean, maybe Hare secretly made one and wears it at night in a creepy fashion, but part of me doubts it. In any case, I know some brown colored grasses can be pretty thin so that's all I could come up with for a wig idea. XD The title is just random since the story is awkward and it was awkward for me to write. XD Hopefully my laptop will be fixed soon so I can finish the next chapter of DotH. Anyway, thanks for a great one year! You guys are amazing! Woot woot! ^_^

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


End file.
